Certain devices may connect to wireless networks, but may come with no standalone input method to be able to configure or control the devices. In some cases, a connected device with rich input method can connect to a specific device and configure the specific device, or manage it by sending commands to the specific device. Some solutions require specialized hardware on both devices. Other solutions do not work for an initial setup where the specific device is not yet on the wireless network, or if the other devices are not on the same wireless network.